


Full Moon

by Avinychus



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Inner Struggle, Why Did I Write This?, based on a headcanon of mine that Wortox's curse manifests on the full moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avinychus/pseuds/Avinychus
Summary: When the full moon bays, there are some noticable changes in the world. Everybody knew why Woodie would disappear when the full moon reared its head, but nobody had figured out why Wortox was always absent too. One night Wilson decided to follow him to figure it out - and discovers too late the grave mistake he made.





	Full Moon

The moonlight illuminated the alchemy engine as Wilson tinkered away it at. It whirred softly; a comforting sound to him, and one that almost brought a sense of home. He was trying to figure out how to use the machine to create items with magical capabilities - it was unfortunately not working out, but Wilson was nothing if not for his persistence.

Soft hooves on wood flooring sounded nearby. Wilson glanced up just in time to catch a glimpse of Wortox, hurrying off into the forest in a quickened pace. Usually Wilson minded his own business when it came to other survivors, but there was something about Wortox that wasn't right - the usually cheerful, if mischievous personality didn't seem to be there.

He waited a few minutes until after Wortox's footsteps (hoofsteps?) had faded into the distance, before getting up from his spot and following him. Thankfully it wasn't difficult to find out which way he went - Wortox's hooves left unmistakable tracks in the earth.

It was starting to get darker and darker. Wilson had the foresight to carry a lantern in his backpack at all times, but he wasn't sure if Wortox would have the same presence of mind. He needed to hurry.

Then, a sudden, low growl made Wilson stop dead in his tracks. He looked around nervously. A hound perhaps? Or maybe he'd startled a napping catcoon. Yeah, that was probably it-

Suddenly, heavy, quick footsteps were audible. Wilson looked all about him, contemplating running and forgetting about Wortox. "H-Hello?" he whimpered timidly. All he saw was a sudden rush of blood-red fur, and suddenly a suffocating weight was pinning him down. Wilson gave a cry of terror, squinting and trying to see. "W-Wortox? It's me, Wilson! Let me go!" Wortox's eyes were squinted and his teeth were bared; the sight of all those sharp fangs bared in a snarl gave him an animalistic quality, nothing like the Wortox Wilson knew. He could hear his tail lashing on the ground, his chest heaving as if he'd just run a marathon. "Why...why did you follow me?" he snarled, his voice oddly dark, deep. He began shaking his head in an odd way - almost as if he were in pain. "Why?!" His claws were raking into the earth, glowing an unearthly crimson color as they threw up dirt. He then placed his muzzle extremely close to Wilson's face, so close the scientist could smell his breath - a smell that were neither good nor bad. He could see drops of saliva dripping off his huge fangs, each sharper than a razor's edge. Wilson gulped; he couldn't help but imagine them sinking into his flesh. Wortox had started growling once again - a sound that was so incredibly unlike him - it was not an angry growl, however. It was a sound that a cornered, frightened animal would make. "I came here to protect you." Wortox shook his head, making a snapping gesture with his jaws. His ears were laid flat against his head, much like a frightened cat. "And you followed me! You... _why?!_ "

Wilson's face was a mixture of terror and complete confusion, eyebrows furrowed. "You...what? Protect me? What are you talking about?"

"I can't...control it." Wilson couldn't tell if Wortox was angry or scared. "I can only hold it for so long." Every word was spoken through heavily gritted teeth. Suddenly he reeled back, viciously shaking his head. Wilson took this as a cue to start running - and that was when Wortox lunged.

Wilson screamed as he felt the hot air of the imp's jaws behind him - and suddenly he felt sharp teeth sink into his leg, breaking skin and sinking into his flesh.

Wilson cried out, suddenly made breathless by the immense agony. "Get off, get off!" His hands flailed, grabbing Wortox's horns and attempting to tug him off, but the imp's grasp was too strong. One of Wortox's hands was trying to reach Wilson - and suddenly he realized it; he was trying to eat his soul. 

"No! Get away!" Wilson grabbed a shard of flint from his backpack, and in a panic he shoved it into Wortox's eye as hard as he could.

The high-pitched wail of agony could be heard for miles around, and Wortox released his grip and collapsed to the ground backwards. For a minute, the only audible sound was of heavy breathing, and occasional grunts from Wortox. Then, Wilson realised just what he'd done. "Oh god, I...I..."

There was blood everywhere, absolutely everywhere. The pungent iron smell made Wilson want to throw up. Wortox was sitting up now, breath coming out in shallow pants, whimpers escaping from his mouth. Both paws were pressed against his right eye, blood pouring out from under his claws, the liquid blending in with his crimson fur. "My eye, my eye!" he cried.

Wilson staggered over, instincts to flee receding as worry for his fellow survivor set in. "Are you oka-"

He was cut off by the imp lunging at him once more. Despite being a good two feet shorter than him, he had surprising strength. It was a horrifying sight, and not one that Wilson ever wanted to see again. Wortox was above him, breaths coming out in growly pants, his claws digging into Wilson's throat, teeth bared and blood streaming from the socket where his eye had once been like a crimson waterfall.

He kept on lifting his claws, shaking his head, before pressing them back down, as silver moonlight illuminated his blood-drenched fur - as if resisting himself. Wilson could feel blood springing up as Wortox's claws broke skin. He felt like he was been lifting into the clouds, no worries present as he drifted off, eyes slowly shutting. There was a sucking sound, similar to the sound of somebody slurping soup. 

And then, everything fell to darkness. The last thing Wilson saw was a singular, horrified amber eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for a bit of violence. Also, what's up with the complete lack of writing for Wortox? He's such an interesting character to write. Oh well, I'll most certainly write more of him. This is my first fic for this fandom, hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Also, Wortox has a quote that implies he doesn't have blood (When holding a mosquito, "I have no blood for you, sweet thing") but still...No harm in veering off the canon path a little. I like to portray him as more animalistic than human. It's more fun to write! :) 
> 
> Also ALSO, I have honestly no clue what happens when something loses their soul. do they drop dead? Are they still alive, but without a personality? I have no idea. Does Wortox steal souls as soon as he comes into contact with a living creature with his hands, or does it take a few seconds? I don't really know. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. peace!  
> If you guys like this I may do another part! Let me know what you think:)


End file.
